


Day 16: Winter

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fox Stiles, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had never seen snow before so Derek takes him outside to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Winter

"Snow!" Stiles yelled waking Derek from his slumber as he bounced out of bed and over to the window.

With a groan Derek looked rolled over to check the time. It was 6am! Why the hell was Stiles up at 6am? It was a Saturday! Derek could hardly get him up for work at 10am on a normal day much less a day neither of them need to be up for.

"Derek, look it's snowing" Stiles called back to him, pulling Derek from his thoughts of how to get Stiles back in bed.

"Of course it's snowing. It's winter Stiles," Derek informed him.

"Now come back to bed before the sheets get cold," Derek said, pointedly wrapping himself up.

"But Derek….  There is snow on the ground. Like inches of snow. Enough snow you could actually play in it," Stiles said excitedly. With a resigned sigh, Derek sat up giving up on the idea of getting more sleep.

"Don't they have winter where you come from?" Derek grumbled at him. Stiles just rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

"Of course we have winter, Sourwolf. I lived in a different state, not a different planet," Stiles sassed him with a huff. Derek just crossed his arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at Stiles telling him, without words, to go on. Because that couldn't be all that he was going to say. This was Stiles. Derek just had to wait him out.

"Ugh, fine," Stiles said, throwing his hands in the air ending their star off.

"It's just.... Back home we had 'winter' but we never got winter you know. It never got cold enough to snow. Or, if it did, it never was enough to play in. The most snow I have ever seen was a light dusting on the ground that you could still see the grass through," Stiles told him while looking longingly out the window.

Derek gave a longing look to the, now cold, bed before throwing back the covers and getting up. The noise startled Stiles, who had obviously been lost in thought, and who then gave Derek a questioning look.    

"Well come on, let's go play in the snow," Derek said as he walked toward the door leading out of their bedroom. One of these days, Derek was going to learn how to say no. Today was not that day.

With a surprised grunt, Derek stumbled and almost fell down the stairs when Stiles, who must have launched himself, landed on Derek’s back, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Sourwolf," Stiles said, voice and scent overflowing with happiness. Stiles squeezed him and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't get used to it," Derek replied giving one of Stiles' arms a pat.

"Says the man carrying me down the stairs," Stiles teased. He actually had a point there. Before Derek could say anything though, Stiles cut him off.

"Hey, don't we need, like, snow gear or something for this?" Stiles asked him. Derek snorted.

"Yeah, if you want to go climb a mountain," Derek taunted. He could feel Stiles frown in confusion.

"But it's really cold out... It is literally freezing outside. How…?" Derek cut him off there.

"Stiles," he started "You're a werefox and I'm a werewolf... I think we will be fine."

"You mean you're going to let the wolf out to play?" Stiles asked in glee, hopping off Derek's back now that they were at the back door.

"Stiles, that's not how..."Derek started in exasperation.

"I know, I know. It's the same for me. Just let me have my fun," Stiles waved off his objection.

"Because getting out of bed, carrying you down the steps, and going outside at 6 in the morning is...?" Derek snarked at him.

"Showing me just how much you love me," Stiles informed him with a cheeky grin before swooping in and giving Derek a quick kiss.

"Now strip!" Stiles commanded, cheeky grin back on his face. Derek just rolled his eyes and stepped out of his pants with a fond smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

Not that Derek would ever admit it, but he was actually having a lot of fun like this. Chasing Stiles through the snow, watching him jump up and snap at snowflakes, burrowing under the snow to sneak attack. It reminded Derek of his childhood and family, sending a ping of longing through his body.

He would have to call them later. Maybe even see about setting up an official family dinner so the pack could meet Stiles. Most of his family already knew (and loved) Stiles. But not the whole pack. And, if he wanted to do his surprise right on New Years, Stiles should definitely meet the whole pack.

 

Derek was pulled from his musings when Stiles let out a curious whine. Looking at Stiles, Derek found that he had his head tilted to the side and was staring intensely at the ground.  Eyes narrowing, Stiles crouched down before springing straight up into the air and...and diving headfirst into the snow.

Stiles was half submerged in the snow with his tail up in the air and rump wiggling back and forth. Derek let out a huff of amusement.

However, after a few moments, Stiles still had not come back up and his wiggling had increased greatly. With high suspicion, Derek walked over to where Stiles was still submerged.

Once he got there however, Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes. The idiot had gotten stuck. Derek gently placed his teeth around Stiles mid section and softly clamped down. He then pulled the wiggling idiot out of the hole he dug himself into.

Stiles quickly slipped out of his loose grasp and shook himself. However, clumps of snow still clung to his face. Derek would laugh if he could and he suspected Stiles knew, if the slightly puffed tail of annoyance was anything to go by.

Before Stiles could pout too much, Derek leaned forward and licked away some snow and soothed a clump of fur behind Stiles ear. Grooming was something they both enjoyed and Derek was all set on giving Stiles a nice grooming, when Stiles pulled back and placed his two front paws on Derek's lowered snout.

Stiles had his head tilted again and his narrow gaze was focused intently on the snow. Or rather, what was underneath it. Now that Derek was focusing, he could hear the tiny rapid heartbeat of a snow mouse scurrying under the surface. With an eye and head roll that dislodged Stiles, Derek laid down, making himself comfortable in the snow as he watched Stiles stalk his prey.

As Stiles dived again with a happy yip, Derek couldn't help but smile. If that was how Stiles reacted to the surprise of snow, Derek couldn't wait to see his reaction to his surprise later that winter, on New Years.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, not dead! Yeah!!!!!! Sorry about update infrequencies, but between my beta’s schedule, my schedule, and the fact that I found a new online game I am obsessed with, it’s taking the whole process a while. Also, I may or may not have forgotten to share my stories with her on google docs... So, she may or may not have been waiting for them while I was waiting to hear back from her. It’s all kinda a blur. I admit to nothing! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed all the fluff!
> 
> As always, unending praise for my beta. Who not only reads, inspires and abuses...I mean encourages me to write but also puts up with the fact that I am not tech savvy at all and make dumb little mistakes often.


End file.
